


Just the two of us : Georgie's Little woman

by BeatlesForever1966



Category: George Harrison - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlesForever1966/pseuds/BeatlesForever1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where George Harrison is your stepfather. It's April.1,1976 and your mother is on a tour for the next several months. Before and After she left your father has been trying to get in your panties. As much as you despise him, he starting to draw your attention. Things start to get crazy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day your mom left....

It's Friday April.1,1976 and your finally relieved that SAT exams are over. Your friend Pamela has invited you to go "The Shack 3000", the disco themed club every high schooler in Liverpool goes to, however like the weirdo and "different" you are from others made you hesitant.  
Come on there are some cute girls and guys I want to shag. Pamela said. Do I have to hear you go on and on about your sex life? I questioned. Hoping Pamela didn't get mad which bother you because she never does have a smiling or relaxing surfer dude vibe or any happy vibe. Pamela shrugged off her anger and just think about the fact that you were the only person that actually cared about her. Quite but don't worry I'll be yakking on unless I smoke some of the wacky backy in my bookbag. Pamela said with a innocent yet mischievous expression. That's what smells like a cat's arse. You said with disgust. Better than the way my fanny smells. Pamela laughed. PAMELA!!! You yelled. Pamela fell near your house's doorstep. WHAT YOU LITTLE WANKER? she yelled back. Nothing now but I hope you known what've done. You smirked. WE BIRDS HAVE FANNIES-- she was interrupted by your stepfather looking at you and her (mostly you) in a sensual way. 'Ello loves. George said as he lifted Pamela from the bottom of the doorstep.  
'Ello Mr.Harrison. You and Pamela said in a neutral tone. How was school loves?He said now 100 percent focus on me. It's boring as fuck and the teacher's there are arses. That's how school went however with this girl by me I'll probably not drop out. Pamela said irritated. Listen Y/N, the party starts at 7 and I'll be back in a few hours to make you sexier than Bridgit whatever her last name is. Okay! You said . Is it okay if I go Mr.Harrison? You asked . George nodded and stared at your eyes with lust written over his face. Of course anything for my love. He said seductively. Pamela started to get a weird vibe and started running home to get ready. See you later you sexy beast. She joked. George and I both smiled and he opened the door, only to shut it quickly. Soo how's yourban say honey. He said touching you thigh. You haven't even sit down and he's at it again. Where's mom? You asked. She left for business tour and packed her belongings and hugged me goodbye. She left you a letter explaining the rest. He said excitedly. But first... he continued. He pinned you to the wall and started putting his hands down your knickers and started to finger your fanny. You tried to escape his long slender fingers but you were very fragile and weak. You started to moan his name and he fingered you harder than you thought was unimaginable. Uuuh...stop...aaaah! You moaned. Oh you love me fucking you with my finger, you naughty slut. He said. It didn't shock you that a 6'0 tall man pinned a 6'9 14 year old. Also what didn't shock you that he liked calling you dirty things. As of five days prior you caught him with one of your six pairs of panties masterbating in your room or when your mother was as clueless as fuck about that he tried to eat you for dinner when she was at the table babbling about her career and other shite that you didn't care about. You tasted better than I imagine love. He said. I'm going to eat you for dinner then fuck you desert. You had a worried expression that Pamela was going to not fucking care and lose her last brain cells to Marijuana. This assumption made you start crying and have a red cheeks. George noticed the tears on your face and stroke your hair with the cum from you fanny. Am I hurting you? He asked. You shook your head no but it was a lie it was the most hurtful experience next to child birth, however it felt good at the same time. Okay let's have something to eat then.. he smirked. Back to the good stuff. You noticed his member  
was harder and bulging through his brown pants that compliment his vest looking shirt. I understand you like vanilla ice cream? He said mischievously. Yeah I do? You asked softer than usual. Well... he whispered seductively. Your going to love my tool. It's long, wide, and hungry for something exotic. George touched your dark ebony skin and gently caressed your face. He walked with you to the kitchen hand in hand. Then pulled out the chair and pushed up to the table. He grabbed the icecream, with other toppings out of therefrigerator. He made it extra special for you and he laughed to himself while smirking at you. You felt uncomfortable and hoping your friend would come soon and that you had the cousage to stand up and leave. You loked at the clock and to your surprise only five minutes have passed. Five minutes of questionable torture and his finger up your fanny. Just the thought of this is sending mixedo emotions about your stepfather Mr.Harrison. He never told me his name but that was all about to change after I eat Mr.Finger's icecream. He came back with the icecream and sat down in his seat with a blank but content expression. You thought to yourself what fuck is this guy up to now? You like my dinner prep sweetheart. George said. Good Mr.Harrison your a top chef aren't you? I joked nervously. He laughed and said Do you know what I added to make it ta good for you..sexy mama. He said in a flirtatious tone. Ummm... you said. It's all that came from your mouth at the moment. He leaned over the table and whisper seductively. My cum Y/N, My throbbing nasty cum in your icecream. And you just ate it. You have me in your mouth. I hope you enjoy. Every word he said creeped you, it disgusted you but also made you cum that you squirting all over the carpet. He saw he cum from under the table. He links his fingers and made you squirm even more. He shoved his whole hand in your fanny and fingered you more passionately however rough lIke before. Your questioning the relationship and wonder if to date the man that's also married to your mother. He ate my cum like his life depended on it. We both panted and moaned. He began to thrust his finger in positions that surprised you. Stop...what about my mother? You asked. It's over and never cared about her. You mean everything to me and I want to date you. George said. But Mr...-- I started . George Y/N, Call me that or daddy if your kinky like that. He giggled like a little girl. I have to go,George! You yelled. Where I'll go with you? He anxiously. No if we show up together, people are going to find out especially Pamela. You pointed out. Please I need you in my life. He cried. Oh George, to be honest I do have feeling for you but-- George stopped you by putting his slimy cum filled fingers on your mouth. How old are you? I asked. I'm thirty Y/N, but it's legal and we could be together. He promised. He was right that it was legal and it felt good that guilt went away and your stomach had butterflies when he said your name just now. You don't remember the time but it seemed to going slower than usual when staring at his thick eyebrows and dark eyes, and he could stop eyeing you from your petite feet, hourglass figure, nipples glistening under the kitchen light, to your platinum blonde hair, your moles that covered you from head to toe, and your back side. His mind and yours were spinning along with the rest of the room. Then George kissed you and said that you have the most beautiful different colored eyes ever. I don't have to go if you don't want me there. He continued. I just wanna be with you. You said. If they judge us who gives a fuck, it's our life. Right love, let's get you cleaned up. He said. He took me to the bath bridal style and placed me in the bath. He got bubible soap and started bathing me again like when I was a baby and he look into my eyes. Now it's different I actually have feelings for creepy but endearing man. Who knew a man who restored his status as your stepfather five years ago at his concert for Bangladesh would be giving you a bath. He started rubbing me up and down that felt god like. You never found someone as pleasing and willing to please any woman like that before. It feels like a movie but it's real life. I hope I can be what she wants George thought. I'm so in love with her that it's giving me more than a erection. I'm actually blushing they both thought. No matter what, I'm never leaving theyour both thought. Mother's gonna kill us both. You said. Let her we can rot together and be together hell, heaven, or whatever is lying up there. George said. Your awesome and cool for your age. You said. This only the beginning..... he said. Your mind pondered on the letter he said your mom left you, however that thought vanished when he rubbed your breasts.....


	2. The Virgin Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's life go upside down when Pamela enters in the next part. Right now just some BDSM and shocking information.

John fell to the floor trying to hit George and George kicked him in the stomach.  
Now where were we? He growled. Awe yes you were being authoritative arse and that's my department. John cared about you? Your insane! You shouted. Shut the fuck up and turn around cunt! He shouted. Your tears took over and you felt what John was feeling loneliness and unloved. No one that cared to safe you--John tried instead he fainted, coma like state right now. Y--es Mr. Harrison, whatever you say Mr.Harrison. You panted. George grabbed you and pinned you to the bed roughly. God your so bloody fucking beautiful. George said with lust-driven eyes. He bite down n your neck and fingered you roughly at the same time passionately. He began leaving bite marks on your neck, then suck your nipples and biting them making you moan. Naughty, Naughty, slut wants daddy doesn't she? George whispered in your ear. You nodded as just wanted to get this over with. He flipped you over on your back and got down on his knees and spread your legs. Sucking and finger fucking your clit. You began moaning and thrusting your hips. You actually begin the stomach churning orgasm come to your liking. Just before you cum he stops and slaps your face. No noises and you won't be able to save your precious Johnny Lennon. He said laughing in an evil manner. You stop moaning for a while and George your face and he undid his pants and trousers. He shoved your face to his cock and you began deepthroating him for the next hour. Any innocence you thought you had were gone because he fucked your mouth out of it.....

Meanwhile  
Are you virgin? Linda whispered seductively. Pamela felt chills over her body as Paul inspected your body. Pamela nodded and the couple took this to their liking. Mommy do want us to show what we can do? Paul growled with horny written on his face. Let's play doctor with Mommy Paul? Linda begged. Okay relax.. what do you say mommy? Paul said as he jumped on top of you and Linda began stroke your curves and stroking your breasts and sucking your neck leaving hickey. Paul pulled Pamela's panties off and began kissing your inner thighs. Pamela began biting her lips trying not to moan but a whimper escaped Pamela's mouth. Let it out mommy I you to feel comfortable. Linda growled while fingering your arse. Pamela let moans out as her body turned bright pink. Paul took his cock out and came in hard thrusting so fast Pamela could've seen the universe. Orion's belt, the milky way, and billions of uncharted solar systems light years away. The next few hours began to blur and you notice a new person on top of you--Linda. She fucking the living shit out of Pamela while Paul watched satisfied...There some people I'd like you too meet. He said grinning. George Harrison, John Lennon, and Ritche Starkey. Mr.Harrison? Pamela thought shocked. This is going to be bloody interesting. Pamela pondered. As Linda put the strap-on in Pamela's mouth and thrusted harder. That's my family. Paul laughed as he jacked off to action in his bedroom. To be continued....


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay I'll try updating more often

You woke up and felt a warm breath breathing against your shoulder and neck. A heaviness flooded around your chest as if you just finished something stressful and tiring. You rubbed your eyes and found yourself locked in tight, uncomfortable embrace by George which you groan in dismay. You don't remember much about last few hours or if it's next morning all you know is that you feel uncomfortable and need to make sure John's okay. You look around for John and found him huddled in the same position passed out with slight blood dripping from his mouth. You get rid of George's arms and crawl quietly to John. You wipe away some of blood and shook him gently, checking his pulse and making sure he's still alive. "John wake up. Please!" You nearly screamed. You checked his pulse and found nothingwhich terrified you inside. You laid him down carefully and began doing emergency cpr on him repeatedly until you felt or heard him doing anything. "Wake up, please God make him wake up!" You cried louder still pressing down on his chest as fast and correctly as you can. Tears brimmed in the corners of your eyes and clenched your fists in rage and sadness.

_"He didn't deserve this! Wake up! God please don't take him not yet..please!" You thought crying softly against his shoulders and tried once more before giving up._

John began coughing up something from his throat and opened his eyes groggy. He noticed you were crying and brush your hair softly making you grasp hold of him tighter twitching. You lips pursed in small smile of relief that's he's breathing. Both of you stare blankly at each other for a few minutes before John switch positions so he rest his head on your lap. "Do ye mind? Aren't yer afraid..John pointed to George who was still sleeping thinking that he has you locked up the way he is positioned. "Terrified but what would've killed me is that you almost died out on me." You whispered into John's ear. He shivered at the touch of your plump lips brushing beautifully slow on his ear. He fiddled with fingers a bit nervous how to respond to that. Complete silence filled up after the little conversation you had with John. It wasn't awkward as you thought it would be or very spontaneous just simple and very special. Even if neither of you weren't going to say it was clearly evident on John's face he enjoys your company intertwined with his. John curled up into a baby and friendly poked your neck and tickle you in the shins. You giggled a pat his messy dirty blonde hair which extended to his shoulders. There was no sound for the next thirty minutes it was quite peaceful. The weather inside was cool and goosebump inducing but revived you making you feel like an infant. "Y/N, WHAT THE HELL ARE YE BLOODY DOING! GET READY FOR THE MCCARTNEYS BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YE!" George hissed, furrow ing his eyebrows and dragging you by the ear out the bedroom. However John took a hold of your arm pushing you into his direction into his chest. Before you knew it became a tug of war with you being the rope their tugging on. You whimpered in pain from the sores all over your body and how weak it feels right now. "John if ye value yer existence. Let the fuck go of me princess." George commanded ripping you away from him. Only for John to fight back by pushing George to the wall. Making George tumble onto the floor bringing his fists and took a deep breath before pushing you out of the way and punching John in the face. He threw another punch but John flicked him with a pillow into his face. You groan at the landing which cracked a bone in your body somewhere . "No! She's not yer property! Now fucking let go of me!" John screamed as he tried letting go of George's arms roam around his body. George snickered at John's sudden loss in his arms. John snapped back to reality and remember why he's letting go of something that was controlling his life. George dropped to the bed looking innocently hurt and lost as the pain swelled up and down his lower stomach. John rushed to your side and weakly picked you up. He kept pounding down on the door until a hole gaped inside of it. He thrusted his body into it the door a few times getting tired of trying. You helped by kicking the sides and made a small hole into the door. George crawled to one of the drawers for a sering full of anaesthetic juices known for permanent memory loss and temporary numbness. By the time he crawled back the only thing he saw a giant hole in the door. He frustratingly got back on the bed and threw away the sering.

_"Time for plan F." George thought miserably slumping into his bed and rubbed his temples in anger. He didn't think it would come to this or the fact neither but what choice did he have. He felt a burning sensation from where John placed his hands on but by the way the sweet little shy bird was with him last night. It was sex that's what it was supposed to be but looking back at it meant alot to George. And the way her lips traced around and bite his neck were being accustomed to. And genuine "I love you's" before falling asleep in each other. However George wants more than sex that's the first for him._

Paul pulled over at inn soon reaching George's house. He picked up his coffee and took a sip of it before dialing the phone.

_**Paul: "Ello Georgie I'm almost reaching to the destination. How's it hanging it going?** _

_**George : Not good and I need yer help..** _


	4. Author's Note

Dear people who read this  
I'm going to rewrite this because I felt the plot wasn't going anywhere and I'm going work on finding time to write this.  
Sorry if this wasn't an update


End file.
